


Rebirth

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 1





	Rebirth

Harley needed a rebirth, a new her, a new, more well adjusted her. No Joker, no kid, just her  
and Bernie and Bruce, but a rebirth would have to entail new clothes, maybe even a new town.  
Gotham had nothing for her anymore. Mister J. and her were long done and she was not going  
to let Waller find her again and put her on Task Force X. So, she got in her stolen car and drove  
until she hit a new, fun, yet colorful town. She could be anyone here. No one knew her. She  
could even change her name and be Harleen and that was why this change of rebirth would be  
the best.


End file.
